


A New Hair Style

by JJPoppit06



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Other, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJPoppit06/pseuds/JJPoppit06
Summary: Sherlock comes off a bender and Rosie is there.or Mary and John are mad, Sherlock is sad and weird-ish, and Rosie gets up to some shenanigans.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	A New Hair Style

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please don’t critique this too hard i wrote it in basically one day. :) 
> 
> also, if you aren't in the mood for Sherlock and John to be fighting. don’t read this. i’ve warned you. But Rosie is too cute. so maybe just read it anyway. 
> 
> okay, enjoy.

“Where’s Sherlock?” Mycroft said, waltzing into the flat. John cocked his head, “What do you mean ‘where’s Sherlock’? You always know where Sherlock is, he’s probably off galavanting with his pals in his Homeless-Network.” John said dismissively. 

“John, I can’t find Sherlock.” Mycroft lowers his head, “ _I can’t find Sherlock.”_ John's loose demeanour now changed to worry, annoyance, disbelief and anger all at the same time. “ _Mycroft_.” Was all John said before downing a jacket and bolting out the door. 

Sherlock had left five days before, he said he was going to meet his Homeless-Network for a re-group. Which is a regular thing that happens about once every few months. But this time, Sherlock hasn’t come home, he _always_ comes home. 

“Mary’s phone” Rosie's sweet voice came over the speaker. “Hey Rose, can you put Mum on for me?” John heard a shuffle on the phone and then Mary answered in a babble, “you better not cancel on me, because if you cancel on me I’ll cancel on you for the rest of your life, John. And Sherlock better not cancel on Rosie, cause I’ll get her to do the same.” She took a deep breath after her mini rant waiting for John to speak, “It’s Sherlock.” She said it for him. John couldn’t speak. He was frozen with worry all he could do was walk. 

“What time will he arrive here?” Mary asked. John took a deep breath in, “I don’t know Mary, I don’t know.” he stopped and took another breath. “I’ll text you.” he said before hanging up.

—:—

It had been five hours now, searching and looking. And coming up short every time. John had now roped in Lestrade and Molly into the search. 

“Molly, have you had any strange texts from Sherlock?” Lestrade asked. She furrowed her brows, “Since when has a text from Sherlock not been strange? If anything I’d look for a normal text.” Their voices came through John's thoughts, killing his ability to think. “Would you two stop!” John exclaimed. “I think you’re around Sherlock too much, you’ve kinda turned into him.” Lestrade said in a joking manner. 

“We keep looking for places mycroft would look for Sherlock. Where's a place mycroft never goes? A place Sherlock would go, to escape mycroft's eye?” Molly was about to reply but Lestrade held her back, “he doesn’t want you to answer him, he’s being a Sherlock, remember?” Lestrade whispered. “Give me a list of every house party in the area!” John yelled at the Lestrade. 

—:—

“This is the last one on the list, John. What if he isn’t here?” John glared at lestrade. “He’s here, I know it.” the confidence in John's voice was lacking. 

John didn't even bother knocking, he just Kicked the door in, and entered unannounced. It wasn’t much of a party, a few people watched from what seemed to be a dishevelled living room. John turned around and stole the gun from Lestrade's belt. He let off three shots into the floor of the house. 

Screams echoed throughout the house and people escaped through back doors and windows. John handed the gun back to lestrade. “Ask me next time.” was all Lestrade said and slipped the gun back into his belt. 

“You two go upstairs. I'll go in the basement. “There isn’t a basement, I checked the floor plans of the house,'' Lestrade said. “There is, the bullets didn’t stop until they hit concrete.” lestrade looked confused. “How do you know what bullets sound like on concre-” Molly shoved him up the back, avoiding the end of that sentence. 

John found the entrance to the basement in a little cubbyhole under the stairs. He went down the rickety steps and stepped down on the concrete flooring of the basement. He surveyed the scene in front of him. 

John texted mycroft the address. “Mycroft's coming, Sherlock, got a list?” he crouched down and pulled on one of sherlocks toes. He was sprawled out in a hammock. One end tied to the light fixture, and the other hanging by a thread from a shelf that was not made for the weight of a fully grown man. 

The anger that John felt deep down about this situation he did not show on his face, or at least he hoped he didn’t. Sherlock hid from Mycroft on purpose. Which thus creates a ton of worry for him and his friends. Sherlock isn’t good at friends. Neither is John, but John has courtesy, Sherlock does not. And that is why he has to deal with situations like this.

A situation where Sherlock, is only half conscious, high off his rocker, only in his boxers, has a penis drawn on his face in black sharpie, and is lying in a gravity defying hammock in the secret basement of a party house. Sherlocks hair has also grown to be as long as a mop since the last time John saw him, but that feels impossible. 

“Oh, hello John. I’ve joined the brotherhood of the tigers or something.” Sherlock looked at him with a dazed expression. John gave Sherlock _The Look._ Before saying, “I said, Mycroft’s coming, do you have a LIST?” Sherlock smiled proudly like a puppy, handing him a little piece of paper. It had tons of names of drugs on the paper, but the one that stood out to John the most was Tranquilizers. 

John took in a deep breath, one second away from losing his shit. Big time. “Sherlock, how many tranquillisers did you take?” Sherlock laughed, “I prefer the name Tranquility. It has a better ring to it.” Sherlock said slowly. “Answer the question, Sherlock.” Sherlock sighed. “I don’t know everything, John.” Now John really was about to lose his shit. 

“You should be dead right now, considering all the things on this list.” John said, “Do you get that, do you understand that, Sherlock?” Sherlock smiled happily, “Should be, but I’m not. Your deductions have started to slip, John.” Sherlock said it with such happiness it killed him. “If these drugs don’t kill you first. I will.”

“Sorry, John. But I’m first in line for that.” Mycroft's voice came into the room, and Mycroft put his hand out for the list. John put it into his hand. Mycroft took a second to read it. “Well, I’ve seen worse, but for you, this is bad.” Was all Mycroft said to Sherlock “Don’t kill him, that’s my job, your job is to get him better, Mary’s ready for you two to arrive.” He said to John before leaving Sherlock and him in the basement. 

—:—

“Put him down on the table.” Mary said to John and Lestrade. They placed Sherlock down, “Why’s he unconscious? Mycroft said he was awake and speaking.” Every one turned and looked at each other with owlish eyes, “There’s a chance John might have punched him on the way here.” Molly said sheepishly, sucking on her lip. “Seems unnecessary to me, considering how he took Tranquilizers.” Mary said, shining a light into Sherlock's eyes one at a time. “Oh no, it was necessary. You think a Tranquilizer would shut him up.” Lestrade said, putting sherlocks feet and legs in place on the table. 

“Where’s Rosie?” John asked, changing the subject. “She’s in the backyard playing with Janine.” Mary said, nodding her head towards the back door. “Go see her, she hasn't seen you all day.” John didn’t hesitate. 

—:—

“Dadddy!!!!” Rosie yelled, running and jumping into her Dad's arms. “Will Papa be okay?” She asked looking at her dad worriedly. “Who’s Papa?” Janine asked. “Yes, Papa it's going to be just fine,” he turned to Janine, “Papa is Sherlock.” John said. “Yay, I was wondering when you two boys would be a thing.” John was baffled by this. “A _thing?_ We aren’t a thi-” Janine patted him on the shoulder as she walked back inside. “I know, I know. Heard it plenty of times.” She said disappearing into the house. 

John placed Rosie back on the ground, “When can I see Papa?” She twisted her mouth up sadly, “I wanna see him.” she looked up at John pouting. “You can see him tomorrow, he’s not…” John couldn’t find the right word. “Okay, tomorrow.” she held out her hand, “Pinky swear, promise?” John smiled, “I promise.” John interlocked his pinky with hers and squeezed tightly. 

—:— The Next Day —:—

“Sherlock, you suck.” Mary said to him, bringing him breakfast. “Rosie was so excited to have a sleepover with you, and you turn up as a human bag of drugs on my kitchen table? When Rose comes in later you better apologise.” Sherlock nodded and grimaced when his head started spinning again. 

“She’s having some friends over today, remember Edmond, Lily and Olivia. They’ll be here later. Just so you know.” Sherlock's eyes wided, “She invited the gremlins over, that traitor. I shall have her put in the dungeons.” Sherlock said, taking a sip of tea. Mary left him alone to sulk after that sentence. 

—:—

Sherlock was pulled from his mind palace by none other than Rosie and her _demon-spawn_ friends. They were screaming and giggling. And Sherlock couldn’t help but take a peep. The door let out a god awful sound and Rosie turned her head around. 

“Papa!” Rosie jumped up and wrapped her arms around sherlocks legs, she went around behind him and jumped up on his shoulders. “It’s a nice view up here.” She said happily. Sherlock looked up at her through his peripheral vision. “pssss,” Sherlock said, causing her to lean into his whispers, “you invited the gremlins over again, I thought we agreed.” this caused Rosie to start laughing uncontrollably, she then whispered back, “I brought them here to convert them.” Sherlock raised his hand for a mini high five before Rosie jumped down.

“We are playing aeroplanes, do you want to play with us, Papa?” Sherlock shook his head, his long hair whipping around his face. “I need to find John?” Sherlock said. “He’s outside with Mary.” Janine's voice came, “I’ve been watching the kids.” Sherlock wrinkled his nose. “Gremlins.” He corrected.

“Hey, Sherlock. Could you please stop gallivanting around my house in just a robe.” Mary said as Sherlock walked past the open kitchen. Sherlock was surprised to hear her and backtracked and said, “will do, where’s John?” Mary kept chopping, “I’ll tell you where my husband is once you put clothes on.” Sherlock huffed, “Yes, Mary.” Then he walked off back to the guest bedroom and found some old clothes in the closet. 

He walked up to Mary waiting for her to tell him where John was. “Sherlock, putting on socks, and a bedazzled bow tie with a robe. Does not constitute clothing.” She was chopping another vegetable now, tomato, Sherlock wondered. “Okay.” Sherlock went back and put on more clothes.

“Sherlock, all you added were sunglasses. Try again.” Mary began chopping a zucchini. 

“The robe is still on Sherlock, take it off.”

“Not in here you twat.” Now Mary was shredding lettuce and Spinach. 

This time Sherlock dressed fully in his usual attire, but he stole a pair of heels from what seemed to be Janine’s collection. The were a shiny purple, and added a lot to Sherlocks Hight.

“There were no shoes in the guest room.” Sherlock said. Mary was now grating a carrot. “Oh it's not the shoes, it’s the fact you're wearing a leather cowboy hat. Take it off.” Sherlock did what he was told and placed it down on the bench. “Take the shoes off too, you're about to give yourself a concussion on the door frames.” Sherlock slipped them off. And curled his toes in and out. “High heels are very restrictive, I see why you don’t wear them.” She stopped grating the carrot, “Shut up, Sherlock.” She said. “Yes.” Sherlock agreed. 

Sherlock stood there like that for a while, long enough for Mary to finish making the salad. She made a dressing, divided it up into two bowls. And then Sherlock followed her around as she set the table with all the food she had made for the kids. 

Then finally as she walked back to the kitchen, Sherlock followed. She told him where John was. “He’s out,” Mary said, “He’s on a new case with Lestrade and Molly, they left this morning.” Sherlock tried not to look surprised and hurt by this information, but he knew Mary noticed. “What was the case about, is it interesting?”

Mary smiled to herself at this question, “Oh, very. Seven houses burst into flames, on the exact same day and time, in seven different cities. Each a family of three, two parents, one kid. No human remains have been found in the homes, but the seven families have been unreachable.” Sherlock knew what they were doing, teasing him. Excluding him from a case, because, to cure an addiction, you need to stop taking the substance. First thing they teach you in group. 

—:—

“Shhh…” he heard Rosie whisper. This had woken Sherlock from his nap. He sat up slowly to find it was hard to move. He pulled himself up faster this time. And a giggle followed by a thud, brought his awareness back to him. He saw Rosie rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles, loom bands and a hair brush beside. 

“She was braiding your hair while you slept.” Janine said, muting the TV.

Rosie came out of her laughter and pulled Sherlock up from the couch, “come see in the mirror.” She pulled him toward the bathroom and turned his head so he could see all the little braids she put in the hair close to his neck. They were secured by loom bands of all colours, some neon yellow, others dark blue and green. 

She climbed up on Sherlock's back again and started another braid in the crook of his neck, “what do you think?” she asked once she secured the braid with a pink loom band. Sherlock smiled up at her through his eyebrows and tilted his head back, “you should be a hairdresser.” Sherlock said. Rosie planted a kiss on his forehead, jumped off his back and ran off back to the living room. 

—:— Another Day —:—

“What do we have today, Lestrade?” Sherlock asked, bounding into the meeting room at the station. John shot Lestrade a glare, “sorry.” he mouthed, but he looked as shocked as John was. “John.” Sherlock said, noticing him at the corner of the room. “Sherlock.” Was all John said. 

Sherlock made many attempts at making an apology to John. John's answer was the same every time. “Not at work, Sherlock.” 

There were many questions about Sherlock's new hair style, and his response was the same every time, “Rosie did it.” And he said it every time with a smile. 

—:—

When they were driving home from work John finally let him speak, but for only a second and then John cut him off. 

“Sherlock, you don’t need to apologise. There’s nothing to apologise for. You did nothing wrong except for, disappear for almost an entire week, take enough drugs to kill a cow, almost die, almost make me kill you. And the worst of all, you ditched Rosie. You guys had been planning that slumber party for ages. And weren’t there because you were on and coming off a bender.” John crossed his arms, “Do you know what her calling you Papa means? You don’t. But if you did, you wouldn’t have ever left her.” 

—:—

“Hey, Rosie?” Sherlock knocked on her door. “Papa?” She called back. Sherlock opened the door quietly, and walked around and climbed next to her on her bed. She was wearing her favourite elephant pjs and had her owl nightlight was on. 

“I wanted to come and apologise to you, Rose.” He said looking at her thoughtfully. “Why?” She put on her quizzical face. “Because I left you.”

“When? I don’t remember.” Sherlock grimaced at her forgetfulness, “Last night, Rose. We had planned to have our sleep over, and we didn’t. I’m really sorry.” Sherlock said, looking at her to make sure she understood. 

“Yeah that did make me sad. I just wasn’t sure what you were talking about.” She said looking down at her blankets. “Just know that if anyone ever makes you sad. Tell me who they are, and I’ll get Mycroft to ruin their lives.” Sherlock said, trying to lighten the mood. “Mycroft ruins the lives of mean primary school students? ” Rosie asked, putting her innocent face on. Sherlock smiled, “Yes, he does.”

“Why’s your eye kinda blue?” Rosie asked sherlock. “Well, your dad did punch me in the face. But I wasn’t being very nice to him.” Rosie's eyes widened, “I’m going to have to talk to him about that.” She said grumpily. 

“Snuggles?” Sherlock asked, spreading his arms out wide. Rosie scooched in closer. And they fell asleep together, in each other’s warmth. 

—:— Another Another Day —:—

John got up out of bed, and went and made him and Mary a cup of coffee. He placed her cup on her bedside table and the aroma woke her. She sat up, and plucked the cup of coffee off the nightstand. 

“Could you check on Rosie please.” Mary said after her first sip. John wondered why this request was made. But as soon as he opened the door to his daughter’s room. It was evident why Mary asked. 

Sherlocks tall lanky self was sprawled completely over Rosie's bed. His bare feet poking out of the blankets at the bottom of the bed. His arm was wrapped around Rosie who was up and awake braiding another small plait into Sherlock's hair. She turned and saw John and put her index finger to her lips. Telling him to be quiet. John couldn’t help but smile.

*:*

Sherlock awoke that morning with more mini braids in his hair than he thought possible. 

John got more than he planned at the breakfast table- A big scolding came to him from his seven year old daughter, about how, “Punching people is bad, you shouldn’t punch people, Dad.” Sherlock might or might not have been punched in the face again for that. 

And Mary and Janine got to watch the whole ordeal take place. And Lestrade and Molly got to tell everybody else what happened. 

And Sherlock and Rose finally got to have their fantastic Sleepover. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, there is a chance i may update this fic and add another chapter or make another part. so their is hope if you really liked it and want more. you could Comment if you want and maybe give a few ideas of what you would like in another part. but that may take a while. so.... see ya. 
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
